Soulmate Portal Girl
by Wait-IMTEDY
Summary: Bella met a Girl from a different dimension. Alice is curious about her and Edward is mad that she is stealing his "soul-mate". What will happen next?


Hello Peeps, I am Akutshi. This is a Twilight story with a few OC' s in this story and give me suggestions on new characters for the series and depending how this goes, i might add some of you guys in as a OC, just for the fun of it. Now do understand there are things in this series that may not be suitable for younger viewers (sex, violence, smoking, ECT.) Please enjoy and ill see you all in the next chapter.(This is a short chapter for the first one but please don't mind that)

Bella POV

'Hey Alice!' Alice looks at me and does a small wave, 'Hey Bella, you ready to go home?' I smile, 'Sure, wait... isn't Edward coming to visit?' She frowns 'Yes, but remember Jasper will keep if from being stalker like' I nod and get into the car. The car stops and I look at Alice 'Why did we stop are we here?' She looks back at me, 'Yep, lets go inside, don't be afraid of Edward, seriously Jasper has your back!' I get out of the car, hesitantly. I clamber up the stairs and turn my key to the house. I open the door and spot Jasper and Edward midway into a dispute. Edward sees me and stops arguing to stare at me, 'Hello Isabella, Welcome Home.' I glace at him and while ignoring him run upstairs. I open the door to my room and peer in spotting a Girl with cat ears and cat tail, standing in the middle of the room. I walk in and close the door behind me, startling her. 'Who are you and why are you he-' She turns to face me with pure magenta eyes, peering into my soul. 'I am from a different dimension and i was sent here for the strings of time in my dimension had been cut and it was shattered into peices. I am sorry to intrude on your home.'. I go over what she had just said in my head and then look at her, 'You can stay here, we have an extra room.' She nods and thanks me. I grab her by the hand, startling her and causing her to show her claws and scratch me. 'Sorry' I let go of her hand, 'its fine, just follow me, ill show you my friends', I watch as she retracts her claws and proceeds to follow me. Alice, Jasper and Edward are arguing as we get down stairs. Alice sees me and starts to say 'Hey Bella, how are you feel-', she glances at the 19 year old looking feline girl standing behind me, she starts to open her mouth but i stop her, 'Yes, i know, this is...? Sorry i forgot to ask your name.' She glances at the wall while replying, 'Nerys, Nerys Fawn, and you all are Isabella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward'. We all stare at her with curiosity, -How does she know all are names?

Alice POV

I stare into this mysterious girls eyes not even noticing her feline ears and tail, only looking into her slitted magenta eyes, cat eyes. All i can here is her reply to Bella, 'Nerys, Nerys Fawn, and you are Isabella, **Alice** , Jasper, and Edward'. I bring my mind back to focus as she says my name. 'Where did you come from Nerys?' She looks at me with magenta colored curiosity, 'Venik Dimension, Feline Nebula, Nile Universe'. 'Well, it is nice to meet you Nerys, will you be staying with us?', She nods and replys, 'That is up to you, if not can someone show me around, i haven't been to this dimension before." I nod with agreement, 'Yes you may stay with us, Bella and you can share a room for now and we can go shopping for clothes later, while you do that ill get warm milk for you'. Bella blushes as she knows i know that she is attracted to Nerys. Edward saw Bella was blushing over the statement i had made and growled at Nerys, 'Hey Nerys, Put a hand on Bella and ill rip it off, shes **MINE!** ' Nerys just ignored him and walked back up stairs, looking curiously into the void, which just angered Edward even more.

Edward POV

'I don't like this Nerys character, shes trying to steal whats mine!' Bella looks at me, 'First of all, i don't like you, i pretty much hate you, Second of all, i can like whoever i want, and Third of all, i like girls which even though you have the feminine looks you still have to where boxers, so leave me alone, okay?' I just stare as she walks up stairs, fuming. 'You need to stop Edward, your aren't soulmate and i should know, my visions about her always end up with a girl but now i'm more certain it will be Nerys, so just leave the poor girl alone while your here.' Alice rants to me.

Bella POV (again, last pov and then chapter ends, just a heads up)

I start to read a fashion magazine when Nerys starts to talk to me. 'I hope my kind can regrow the population since most died. Maybe i can find another cat.' I look up at her, 'Oh, my apologizes, i didn't mean to talk aloud', 'No, its fine.' i look back at my magazine but suddenly grow tired and doze off to sleep.

I wake up to soft hands around my waist and i look around startled. I realize the source of the hands was Nerys, she was asleep beside me. I start to stare at her lips without even realizing i was. When finally coming back to focus i blush, 'God, shes only been here 7 hours and i already have formed a crush for her, i'm seriously useless...' I say to myself quietly but Nerys still heard and immediatly opened her eyes. 'I like you too Bella, we will talk in the morning, lets go back to sleep', I stare shocked and eventually doze off into a deep sleep.

\- |END OF CHAPTER| -

If you enjoyed, tell me in a review/comment, i upload chapters atleast 3 times a week. Goodnight guys (its 2:53 AM in the morning XD)

Thanks Guys,

Akutshi no Akuma


End file.
